


Just A Thought

by allaboutthex



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, PWP, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 22:58:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6096724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allaboutthex/pseuds/allaboutthex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles Xavier is consumed with thoughts of sex and there's only one remedy for his particular ailment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Thought

Sex. It always goes back to sex no matter how evolved we may claim to be. It’s in the air around us. It’s in the night in the breeze taking the most sophisticated of those around us and turning them into their most primitive, animalistic selves. It was something that men and women are drawn to never truly immune to its appeal. Then again perhaps that’s what makes it so interesting is the world’s fascination with it. People are having it or thinking about having it. Dreaming about the one place where their deepest fantasy will be fulfilled or how it will happen given that it’s been so deeply embedded in our systems that there’s no escaping it. Not around others and certainly not when a person is alone attempting to still the voices inside of their minds much like the many voices that consume mine…Then again perhaps I should back up and introduce myself.

My name is Charles Xavier and what you are about to embark upon my friends is the musings of a telepath who has had sex on the mind far too long to avoid temptation when it walks in the door or rather stumbles into the bar in blue jeans and a black, long sleeved turtleneck. Ah, yes that turtleneck. So sexy, sophisticated and even a bit arrogant when those blue eyes make their way over to mine. We locked gazes only for a brief moment while I’m flirting with a blond woman whose thoughts I have unabashedly been reading for the last couple of hours. She’s big breasted and dreaming about a man with money to pamper her for the rest of her life in a mansion away from all of the horrors of a life of poverty, but as I learned a few hours ago she’d settle for a night with me in a dirty hotel room doing glorious things that I’ve been eager to try out for longer than I care to admit. Unfortunately for her, however, there’s fresh blood in the scene and the long, lean man with piercing blue eyes and dark hair is looking over at me once again giving me that look. You know the one I’m talking about. The one where it says without my having to read his mind that if I offered, he would say yes. Hell, his eyes are telling me more than yes as a rush of eagerness spikes over my body. The blond’s hand is on my inner thigh and she’s whispering things that she’d like to do with her tongue and the mouth that most men would’ve yearned for, but my gaze keeps traveling back to him knowing damn well that my plans for the evening are fucked both figuratively and literally when I see him speaking with a brunette beside him. She’s flirting, but he’s not giving it another thought. He’s staked his claim with our nonverbal cues offering up a tiny nod for only my eyes to see. If I didn’t find myself afraid of where his thoughts were taking them, I’d steal a look much like I did earlier with my companion and see what is inside of his head, but for some reason I want to be surprised. I want to be titillated and teased, fucked and ravished by those hands that are now on top of the bar reaching for the glass of scotch the bartender presented him with.

“So what do you say?” my companion asks bringing me back to the moment when I’m forced to recall what I was doing in the first place conversing with her. She smiles, arching her head back and revealing those luscious curves of hers, but it is no use. I’m in the mood to be dominated and played with not to have a new plaything who will expect all too many things I’m unwilling to give. Not now. Not after his arrival.

“I’m afraid I really must cut this short,” I explain reaching for my glass and swallowing it down. I place the glass back on the bar before nodding to the hallway leading to the men’s room, “I’ll be back.”

“I’ll be waiting,” she waves patting my arm as I leave and I find the courage to make my way through the bar towards the hallway. The place is surrounded by sex. It smells of it. The thoughts and laughter are practically breathing with it, but when I steal a glance at the man who has piqued my interest, he’s still at the bar speaking with the dark haired woman who approached him. Unfortunately my heart sinks in realizing that at this rate I probably won’t be having it now that she’s taken the initiative.

“Just as well,” I mouth to myself entering the men’s room in the hopes of trying to remember what fun could be had with the blond I still have waiting for me. Shaking my head I decide to wash my hands. It works to help me regain focus and clear my thoughts. If there weren’t so many other voices hanging around inside my head it might be easier, but I can still take in lingering traces of agendas and naughty images all brought out by those seeking out companionship. I almost envy those in the bar who have embraced the beast inside of them wanting what they want and settling for nothing less. I, however, have found myself at a bit of a standstill knowing what is available to me, but wanting that which was never meant to…

My thoughts stop when the door to the men’s room opens. Perhaps I’ve been too hasty in my retreat I realize when I discover the man I’ve been coveting crossing the room over towards where I’m standing. I imagine he’s going for the sink beside me ready to wash away his encounter before leaving, but instead he steps up behind me snaking his hand around my waist with long, probing fingers over my hip sliding down to the center of my slacks when his lips trace over the back of my neck.

“I could see you watching me out there,” he slurs and with a quick flick of his wrist I feel him pulling down my zipper reaching into my pants and groping me. There’s no suave finesse about it, but rather a rough grab and a tug that leaves me gripping the top of the sink and leaning forward when he bites my earlobe. His hand wraps around my embarrassingly hard shaft and I moan lowering my head when my heart begins to race. His warm breath becomes excruciatingly hot against my ear when his magic fingers over my eager cock drive me to distraction.

“Some would say it is impolite to stare in such a fashion,” he taunts unapologetically jerking me off without consequence. I raise my head up seeing the intensity behind his blue eyes when he’s watching me, gauging himself for my reaction when I grip the sink tighter. God, it’s been so long since I’ve cum at anyone else’s hand that the warmth of his fingers and the solid heat of his grip send me flying licking my lips and trying to pretend that I’m offended by such a blatant assault, but instead I’m just moaning and writhing, shifting my hips back against him hoping that this encounter won’t end prematurely for either one of us.

“Perhaps I should teach you a lesson for your lack of manners,” he decides releasing me with a small snarl. I buck backwards, my hips greedily seeking out more contact between us, but his fingers surround my waist holding me against the top of the sink waiting and watching as I find myself longing to be inside of his head invading his mind and seeking out his thoughts. The idea consumes me and tempts me in ways that make me mad with desire and curiosity, but I won’t do it. I won’t violate him in such a fashion. Instead I simply wait and hold my breath hoping that his lesson includes more than a verbal lashing for my blatant staring. Fortunately my thoughts aren’t far off when his hand returns to my slacks once again pushing them down past my hips, down over my knees along with my boxer shorts. Suddenly I think of the location remembering where we are, but it is of no consequence when his fingers push at the back of my neck forcing me to lean over the counter, gripping the edges of the sink and gasping when his hands are on my hips. He’s pulling me back towards him rough and commanding when I look in the mirror again.

“Fuck,” I think to myself knowing only too well that this could blow up in both of our faces should anyone else decide they need to relieve themselves, but for now it’s just him and I. We’re alone with thoughts we shouldn’t be having, doing things that I’m grateful we both were wanting when he unzips his pants and reveals the thick, glorious cock I’ve been dreaming about riding for longer than I’d imagined possible.

“Lean over,” he instructs grumbling when his hand pushes over the back of my neck guiding the movement.  He nudges and so it happens that I’ve gone from Charles Xavier man of logic and reason, to Charles Xavier obedient sex toy to the man who now has his fingers working their way inside of me probing and thrusting with such easy that if he kept it up long enough I’m fairly certain I would cum from his touch alone. The thought sends shivers up and down my spine, but as if he has powers to read my thoughts as well, he stops moving his fingers inside of me. His free hand grips around my neck holding me securely in place as if warning me that he won’t allow it to happen for me until he’s satisfied as well.

“Tell me what you want tonight,” he taunts as if he already hadn’t figured it out for himself. He’s smug and dark with that condescending smirk that lights up those tantalizing blue eyes reflected in the mirror behind me. At that moment I want to tell him I’ve changed my mind and that I don’t want him, but when he slides his index finger inside of me again slick and probing we both know full well that would be a lie. Instead I merely arch my hips back and moan allowing him to touch me with his smirk expanding.

“I want you to fuck me,” I blurt out brazenly knowing how desperate and ragged my voice sounds, but I don’t care. Truth be told I knew I wouldn’t from the moment he arrived. I still don’t. All I can think about is his cock. His beautiful, long, thick delicious cock that will work its way inside of me again and again before the night is over. Then again perhaps I should’ve opened up with sucking it first, I reason making a mental note to put that request on reserve for later when he begins stroking himself. His palm is filled with lubricant and his grin. Fuck he’s so smug. If I wasn’t so eager, I’d probably do something to erase that sense of entitlement and superiority off of his sexy face, but it’s no use. Within a matter of seconds I’m gripping the edge of the sink and moaning loud enough for anyone outside of the men’s room to hear if they were at the door while he’s pushing his way inside of me, spreading me, pumping into me, fucking me.

“Harder,” I order clenching the sink with knuckles whitening, but he resists my demands. Instead he continues to fuck me at his own pace, slow and firm, determined and skilled to task in long, slow strokes meant to tantalize and tease, but never really satisfying that need to be consumed completely. I can hear him laughing behind him, smug and agitating in refusing to oblige my request. Instead he takes his time merely taunting my internal hot spot in the hopes of making me beg again and again before offering me reprieve. Somehow despite my resolve it works and I’m whimpering, arching back against him desperate for more. He revels in it reaching out to seize the back of my neck. It’s a halfhearted attempt to keep me in place and comply with his demand, but we both know we want the same thing. With shaky fingers I release the side of the sink and reach out to grip his thigh. The twist of my fingers into flesh seems to do the trick and I’m rewarded with his fingers curling around my neck. His lips return to my earlobe grazing the surface before I’m shoved forward with legs spread and ass up readily pounded by him again and again with force growing until the slapping sounds of two bodies fill the men’s room reducing me to nothing more than a series of shudders, shakes and screams of delight when he’s found his way to tease that one place inside of me that finally makes me shamelessly cum all over myself and the sink with his hands now on my hips hitting inside of me harder and harder until finally I feel him spill over the edge with weight heavy over my back. He pins me down over the sink trembling and nipping at my neck when warmth surrounds me. He finally reveals a long, slow moan spilling himself deep inside of me and I force myself to watch locking gazes with him in the mirror as it’s clear we’ve both found that sweet surrender we’ve been seeking out lost in one another’s arms. Silently he releases my hip and reaches for my hand bringing our fingers together when the last waves of desire die down between us. I squeeze at his fingers with my own knowing that once again it’s over far too soon for my liking especially when he begins to pull out of me with a somber sigh.

“A pleasure as always Charles,” he speaks up in a cool, dismissive tone when he turns away from me. I lower my head and hear him cleaning up knowing that this night always ends too soon for my liking, yet each month here we are entering into this strange arrangement we’ve come to with one another when ideologies and differences override lust and sex. Instead we give ourselves a few hours away from it all, away from us and pretend that we could be different. That we would be different, but now as I hear him zipping up his pants I can see we aren’t.

“It’s too soon,” I grumbled keeping my head held low as I grip the sink once again, “We shouldn’t end it just yet.”

“Shouldn’t we?” Erik’s voice arches with my own curiosity in this sudden neediness I feel after this little game we play.

“Maybe,” I gulp down hard. My knuckles have grown whiter than before in the grip I now have on the sink, “maybe not.”

“Charles?” his voice questions leaving me to wonder of my own intentions. I push my head up looking at the way he’s watching me. I know where he’ll go. I know who he is and yet in this time together it doesn’t matter. If I’m honest it never really does until he loses all control.

“Don’t go just yet,” I decide turning around to face him, “Hank has everything at the school under control tonight.”

“How thoughtful of him,” his voice reeks with sarcasm when he watches me, “and Raven?”

“She’s there too,” I confess and there is a moment of pain that flashes over him. I know he’s unsettled by the direction we’ve all taken, but it’s too late to argue that between us.

“So,” he clears his throat and shifts on his feet.

“So,” I counter. Damn this is harder than I thought it would be. Each time it seems so easy. It seems like it will be something that serves its purpose. Fucking in a men’s room or in the back of a car or somewhere salacious and dirty seems to do the trick for the most part, but not tonight. Not when I can still feel the lingering heat of him inside of me or the stretch reminding me of the void he’s left. In so many ways I’m empty without him, but now the prospect of returning to the blond if she is still waiting no longer appeals to me. I know what I want and what I need. This doesn’t even begin to cover it, yet…

“If we go about breaking your rules tonight, then who is to say what road it will lead us on,” he challenges and I know he’s right, but there’s just something too delicious to ignore when I attempt to pull my slacks back up. There’s something behind his eyes that causes me to compromise my rules and instead of agreeing to what I have set up between us I clumsily redress myself. Once I’m finished I walk over to him and throw my arms around his shoulders hoping he’ll understand my meaning. Arching up on my toes, I slide my arms around him tighter and flash him the best naughty smirk I can think of.

“Fuck the rules,” I suggest hoping to entice him a bit longer into staying, “because tonight it’s all about sex and desire. Logic and reason be damned.”

“We both know that’s never truly the case for you Charles,” Erik warns, but for tonight I pretend it is when I reach out to silence him with a kiss knowing only too well that regardless of what the morning brings tonight sex and desire will be all that I need to pretend that  everything is as it should be with us once again.  


End file.
